A Happy Family
by BonQTaylor
Summary: And with the mother's permission, it begins. Incest. I don't own Twilight. BellaxCharlie and more to come...
1. The Beginning

Rene POV

Living in Forks, Washington was very boring. I did the same thing, everyday. I woke up at 6:30 am; most of the time my my husband Charlie was not next to me. He would be in our daughter room having their regular sleepover, which I did not mind because I love that they are always bonding especially when I can not be there to bond with them. I would take my shower, get ready, make breakfast for them and be out of the house by 7:30am in order to get to work on time. I work as a maid at various houses, but the house that I am always at is the Cullen's.

The Cullen's are our friends. We've known them for years. There is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his wife, Esme Cullen, they have five children. From oldest to youngest, it's the twins Rosalie and Jasper who are 19 years old, Emmet and Edward are 17 years old and Alice is the youngest who is 15. Emmet and Alice are adopted. But with there family, they are always bonding which I love. But within the family, some of them are together, like relationship wise. Emmet is with Rosalie and Alice is with Jasper. I'm surprised that the Esme and Carlisle allowed it to happen.

Well, back to me and my family.

I've been married for 16 years. I'm only 33 years old which means I had Bella when I was only 17 which makes her 17 years old right now. But Charlie is only three years younger than me.

When I had Bella I was still in high school, my parents disapproved of my relationship with Charlie so they disowned me and I moved in with Charlie. I was able to complete high school because Charlie was a cop, so his hours was flexible but managed to hold the family down because I didn't have a job, when I graduated High School, but my friends went off to college and I felt left out. I felt that my life was placed on hold, for a short while, I actually hated the both of them. When Bella turned five years old, I wanted to have a different life. I talked to Charlie and told him I wanted space but not a divorce, ans he completely understood and said that he would take care of Bella while I was gone but promised him that I would be back. So I packed up and said my goodbyes, Bella was sad but she was in good hands with Charlie.

Charlie and I were separated for ten years but I made sure to always visit very six months. When I finally went back home for good, it was different. Bella was now, fifteen years old. Sometime Bella talked to me, someone times she didn't. She was very much a daddy's girls. While I was gone, Charlie became Chief Police of Forks and moved to a bigger house hopping that maybe we would have more children.

Things became difficult between my family. We were always arguing about little stuff like cooking, working, I was accusing him of cheating because he was always acting different, he would accuse me of cheating because I was never home, he would be mad because I still haven't giving him another child yet, but when I finally told him that I didn't want anymore children, he was so angry and told me to leave so packed up and did. While I was away Charlie told me that he needed some time alone and told me not to visit to just call, so thats all I did. I stayed in Arizona for a while before moving to Jacksonville in Florida. While I was in Arizona, I met this man and his daughter. His name is Phil. I told him about myself and he offered to let me stay with him for a while.

Phil was a wealthy man with an happy family so they let me work for them while I there. I was their maid. I had my own room in the basement which was decorated very nicely. One night when I couldn't sleep. I went upstairs to get a drink of water, I heard the TV on so I assumed someone was still awake but I had caught the daughter and father doing something at first I thought that they were having sex, but he expalined to me that he was prepping her so that she knows what to do in the future with other guys. I was so proud of him and told him sorry for the accusations, he completely understood and wanted me to not tell his wife about what happened because he wanted it to be a surprise in the future, so I didn't. During the year while I was there, I would watch silently and secretly the daughter and father together because I wouldn't want them to be uncomfortable if they knew I was watching. It was so beautiful. I've never seem a father and daughter relationship so comfortable before.

One day I had called Charlie Because I wanted him to do the same for our daughter.

"Hi Charlie" I said into the phone.

"Hello Rene, how have you been?" He said.

"Fine. I called because I discovered something" I said excitedly.

"On really, what's that?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"I want you to prep our daughter." I told him

"I'm sorry what." He said, sounding confused.

"Okay, wait before you freak out. Hear me out. I accidentally walked in on a father and his daughter together. I thought they were having sex, you know like incest. But he explained that he was prepping his daughter for other guys who wanted to do to his daughter in the future because he know that he can't prevent his daughter from having sex in the future. So I want to you and Bella to not have sex, but prep her so that other men don't lie to her." It was silent on the phone for a while, I was beginning to worry, but I wanted him to think about it.

"Um, I will think about that Rene." He said

"Please, consider it. I would feel more comfortable if you explained everything to pur daughter so that someone dont take advatage of her. Okay. Explain everything to her. Explain what sex is, what porn is. Have you...uhh, suck your cock too so that she knows how to do. But don't have sex with her."

"Have you been thinking about this."

"Yes."

"Okay. I will do it." Charlie said sou ding excited.

"Yes, thank you" .

"Rene, I don't want you to come home let okay...let me explain to Bella what everything is before you do because I don't want her to be overwhelmed".

"Okay. I understand. Anything for my babies." I said.

"Anything..." Charlie said.

"Yes, anything. You and Bella are very important to me, I want you guys to always be happy together and I want you guys to always tell me when your not happy, I will always try to fix it." I said

"Thank you Rene, that means the world to me." He said.

On Bella's sixteenth birthday, Charlie told me to come back home because he wanted us to be a family still, so I did.

When I came back, everything was different which I didn't mind. Bella was now mature for a 16 year old. She looked so different. Her hair was long and thick dark brown. Her heart shaped face complemented her high cheek bones, her nose is small while her big browns eyes were just beautiful. Her breast were bigger than mine, she's probably a C-cup. She had long creamy legs. She even taller than me, 5'8

I told her I was proud of her and apologize for not being a good mother, but instead she thanked me for always being away because that made her and Charlie very close. I was so excited to hear. She thanked me also for giving Charlie permission teach her. I told I only wanted my best interest for her.

Over the months I noticed the changes that were made in the house hold. Charlie sleeps with Bella most of the nights because she has nightmares and do not like sleeping alone, I told her I was completely okay with that because I like sleeping alone. Clothes became simi optional, meaning that in the house you don't have to wear clothes, Bella sometimes just wore Charlie's shirt. I was okay with that because the last family I basically didn't wear clothes because it was a rule in there house.

I was happy to be back home because I really missed them,

I was happy to be with my family again.


	2. Daddy, I want to go shopping

Charlie POV  
I was watching tv in the living room when my daughter came down to talk.

"I wanna go out with Alice and Rose and..." she held out her hand signaling me for money and used that same innocent smile she always uses when she wants something. When it comes to shopping, Bella knows how to spend money. We are a whethly family, but Bella likes to work hard for her money. I smiled widely at her. "So what type of service can I offer you today? Would you like another blowjob? Or maybe a little strip tease?"

"Well It depends on how much you want..."

"We'll I have a good two hours before they come pick me up, moms not here, which means we have the house to ourselves. I'm pretty sure I can get three hundred out of you." She said smiling devilishly. Bella created a system when it comes to money.

She pulled off her t-shirt and threw it to the floor.. Then off came her shorts revealing her athletic legs and thighs. I'm so great full that she took my advice and joined Cheerleading.

She reached behind her back and flung off her bra revealing her big breast, I love her breast. She had large puffy nipples that were light pink. She knows I have a fetish for her breast.

She walked over to me and sat on my lap. I caressed the back of her hair before pulling her towards me to kiss me.

After a few minutes of kissing, I bent my head down to suck on her nipples. They felt incredibly soft in my mouth as I rubbed my tongue across both of them and massaged her firm breasts with my hands.

"Take your pants off, I want to suck your cock now," she said as she got down to her knees.

I pulled my pants all the way down to my ankles to which she immediately grabbed my hard 11 inch dick and shoved it inside her mouth. She wasted no time as she started bobbing her head up and down as she sucked.

The whole time we kept eye contact. It was beautiful. The connection my daughter and I have since she was younger was always there. I will forever be great full for her. I started to moan. She could tell that I was on the verge of Cumming.

"Now I want to fuck," she said as she got up to sit on my lap again. "I need your hard big dick in my daddy."

I held my cock upwards as she lowered herself onto me with her fingers holding her vagina open. As soon as it touched the head of my cock, I could feel her wetness. And as she started to press her body weight down onto me, I could feel just how tight she was. No matter how many times we have sex, she still feels tight all the time.

She started moaning loudly as I worked my way inside of her. And by the time I was all the way in, it looked like she could hardly breathe and held her mouth wide open. She slowly started to rotate her hips up, down and around. The more she did it, the more she moaned. Eventually she started moving her body to the point where she was riding on my cock

She closed her eyes started screaming as she rode me. Her long brown hair was thrown all over the place and her tits jiggled as well. I started sucking her pink nipples again as we fucked which only caused her to scream even louder. After a few minutes of her riding me, her body suddenly started to stiffen and a clear stream of fluids started running down her vagina and onto me- she was having an orgasm. Not long after that, I had an orgasm of my own as I shot a large load of my cum deep inside her womb. Thank god I have her on birth control

She collapsed on top of me. We were both out of breath. She lifted her head off my chest and we both smiled at each other before embracing in another very long and passionate kiss.

"Fuck daddy, I love fucking you." She said.

I was beginning to get hard again.

"Ready for round two I see." She said laughing.

"I can't help it. Baby you bring my cock back to life all the time." I told her.

I gave her a big kiss, gently probing with my tongue past her sweet pink lips, slipping my hands under her skirt to feel her bare bottom and pulling her hips into my hardening cock. "That's my good girl." I started to tease her nipples. I pinched and rolled her hard nubs between my thumb and forefinger, listening to her low moans. I leaned down to suck on one, brining most of her round breast into my mouth with it.

"Mmm Daddy," Bella moaned as I bit one of her small, pink nipples.

I moved my hand between her legs to feel her warm, bare, wet little pussy.

Bella got on her knees again. I moaned as she started to lick the tip with her warm tongue. I grabbed the back of her head and pushed her mouth down on my hard cock, and took my dick far into the back of her throat, . She did this a few times before I decided I needed her sweet pussy. I told her to ride me again. She stood up I pulled her down on my lap, her legs on either side of mine, my dick sticking up between her creamy thighs, I could feel her pussy practically begging to have my dick inside her again. I kissed the back of her neck and reached around to play with her perfect breasts, making her moan.

"Fuck my pussy, Daddy." I slipped my hands under her ass lifting her up and then lowering her onto my stiff cock. I groaned as my dick entered her hot, tight pussy, and as soon as I was buried completely inside her she started to grind her hips back and forth. "Ohh Daddy!" she moaned as I grabbed onto her hips and started to thrust up into her.

"Do you like bouncing on Daddy's lap honey? Does it make you feel good?"

"Ohh yes, yes Daddy! It feels so good!" She cried. "You're gonna make me cum Daddy!"

"Aww yeah baby, cum all over Daddy's cock." I groaned as I started to fuck her harder and faster, my dick slamming in and out of her tiny pussy, her tits jiggling.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Bella screamed as she came hard, her tight pussy clamping down on me. Her heavy breathing and moans almost drowned out a noise coming from downstairs - the garage door opening. "Daddy, Mom's home" She said, and tried to get up off my lap. I let her get off of my lap but then turned her around so that she was facing me and picked her up again and placed back on my dick. While we walked, I fucked her. And she forgot all about her mother because she was moaning for more. I walked into the living and kicked our clothes underneath the table. I knew Rene wouldn't be home for long which is why I wasn't panicking. I walked up the stairs and placed Bellas back against the wall and fucked her furiously.

"Yeah baby, take Daddy's big cock, your pussy is so wet for it and Daddy needs to fill you with his hot cum. This is what you wanted, you want money to go shopping so prove to me you want it" I groaned as I heard the bitch's car pull in and the garage door close. "Ohh fuck Bella, this is going to be close, help Daddy cum faster. Tell Daddy how much you need it."

"I need your cum so bad Daddy. I want to feel your dick throb as you cum in me. Please Daddy; fill me with your hot cum." The door slams. "Cum in your little girl Daddy!"

"Ohh yes Bella! That's it, here's Daddy's cum for you baby girl!" I groaned as quietly as I could as I pumped stream after stream of thick juice into her sweet little cunt.

"Hello?" Came a voice from downstairs. We walked into Bella's room. I walked into the closet and pulled Bella with me. Because her bed blocked half of her bed.

"Answer her Bella."

"Where's your father?" I heard the hag ask, and then Bella's muffled response. "Oh, well I'm just here to change, I'm going out with Esme for dinner, you two are on your own for supper." I was glad when I heard that door closed because I got to fuck Bella for another hour before her friends came to take her away from me. Instead of giving her three hundred, I gave her $400

* * *

**In case you're confused, Bella's 18 years old. She's a senior in High School. **

**What do you guys want to see? Only the Swans? Maybe the Cullen's, or how about the Black's? **

**Do you Rene to stay in the story, or should I get rid of her? **

**Should Bella go to College or should she get pregnant and fulfill Charlie wishes of having another child.**

**Review with whatever thoughts you gus have or PM me if you want. Once I get enough reviews, I'll post tomorrow night. If I don't get enough reviews, well, them I'll be struggle and probably post over the weekend**


End file.
